List of Neo Formula Racing Characters
This is a list of characters of the Game Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze And its Expansion Xtr. (Which means, Extra.), and also characters of the "Anime Adaptation." Be careful some unmarked and marked spoilers by slash and the templates. Main Reynard, Medea *Age: 16 years old. (Game), 17 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: October 11 *Zodiac Sign: Libra *Chinese Sign: Ox *Height: 157 cm *Weight: 47 kg *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Brown. Black (wig as Black Vision II) *Likes: Admiring her (not really) late brother's achievements, her friend Jeanne, riding motorcycles, reading books. *Dislikes: She hates sad faces and too much serious things and subjects. *Vehicle: Dynamite Blaze **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 21 ***Made By: Unknown. (As of Xtr.) ***Weight: 1250 kg./2756 lbs. ***Body: B ***Boost: B ***Grip: C *2nd Vehicle: Nero Skull X **Stats: ***Number: 7 / 31 ***Made By: Possibly Medea and Paris' Parents. ***Weight: 1100 kg./2425 lbs. ***Body: A ***Boost: D ***Grip: B Medea is a young, peppy 16 years old freshman who is the new racer in the Stone Team; Happy and very cordial in nature, never holds back in any situation. She's even compared to male legends such as Kenny Winston and Lloyd Sierra who are in their 'peak years'. She's the daughter of businessmen which rarely are in home, and her brother is not really apparently dead, leaving her really lonely. In Xtr. after the Original Black Vision ran away or rather, retired for a while, she takes the mantle as Black Vision II, and riding the Nero Skull X, but many racers think that Medea disappeared. Sterling, Jeanne *Age: 17 years old. (Game), 18 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: April 10 *Zodiac Sign: Aries *Chinese Sign: Rat *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 55 kg *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Blonde *Likes: Her Family, her friend Medea, her part-time job, "being older than she looks". *Dislikes: Boring Things *Vehicle: Blue Wave **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 14 ***Made By: Sterling Conglomerate. ***Weight: 1400 kg./3086 lbs. ***Body: C ***Boost: A ***Grip: B A woman who was known before as the "Crusher" because of her ruining the races, she was forced to join Team Orpheus a year before than Medea, who's her best friend in her childhood, despite their different ages; she's 17 and Medea's 16. They're very friendly rivals even at the race, she's straightforward and sometimes very clumsy. In Xtr. She's wrongly captured by the Committee, however, was freed by Bazooka Jean (her clone), because the original objective is Medea, making Darkness really angry. Black Vision *Age: Unknown. (35 years old. Game, 36 years old. Anime) *Birthday: July 7 *Zodiac Sign: Cancer *Chinese Sign: Goat/Sheep *Height: 182 cm *Weight: 78 kg *Eye Color: Not seen *Hair Color: Not Seen *Likes: Nothing Special *Dislikes: Unfairness *Vehicle: Nero Skull **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 7 ***Made By: Unknown (As of Xtr.) ***Weight: 2000 kg./4409 lbs. ***Body: A ***Boost: E ***Grip: A A mysterious man who's the stoic and never talks unless is an insult or an advice. And alters his voice in order to avoid suspicions; reserved and collected, he never tells his motives unless if he's forced so. He's not affiliated in any team, and because of this, despite being the "No. 7", he's often chased by the sponsors. According to the data of the tournament he's on his late 20's-early 30's. As of Xtr. his real identity is no other than Kent Richards, the famed history teacher who had a grudge against the sport for the death of his brother Robert, who's in fact, Darkness. And he knows fighting techniques, even using guns in the process. In the final battle, he joins Medea as his original identity. Archer, Skylar/Sky *Age: 18 years old *Birthday: Unknown *Zodiac Sign: Unknown *Chinese Sign: Unknown *Height: 162 cm *Weight: 52 kg *Eye Color: Red *Hair Color: Crimson *Likes: Cheese, Pockys, Karaoke. *Dislikes: Slayer and Cola. *Vehicle: Rainbow Star **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 0 ***Made By: Unknown. (As of TNC) ***Weight: 1580 kg./3483 lbs. ***Body: B ***Boost: B ***Grip: B Sky is a Time Police member, she's serious about her duty, she never says her mission to others, she's very ladylike when talking casually to the other characters, she's also very determined to stop Slayer to avoid causing more problems, many of the characters confuse her to a boy or a tomboy due to her police unform, she's also known as "Lady Paradox" due to being recognized by many in her Time Police work. She uses many guns and laser related weapons, her vehicle is a classic car to travel time. Extremely known also for her awfully bad puns. She's directed by Peyton, her boss, to avoid revealing her secrets in person. Other racers Winston, Kenny *Age: 39 years old. (Game), 40 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: May 20 *Zodiac Sign: Taurus *Chinese Sign: Tiger *Height: 176 cm *Weight: 66 kg *Eye Color: Black *Hair Color: Gray *Likes: Urban Stories *Dislikes: Not Fair Racing Skills. *Vehicle: Kaiser the Extreme **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 4 ***Made By: Medea and Paris' Parents. ***Weight: 1930 kg./4255 lbs. ***Body: A ***Boost: D ***Grip: C Another veteran in the vein of Sierra, he belongs to Medea's team as the leader and is the only one who knows about her life, he's also a butler for her when Medea's family is on work, and is a fan of urban stories such as the mysterious racer known as: Darkness. In Xtr. He retires in favor to integrate his relative, Ellis and trains her. Wolf, Lara *Age: 20 years old. (Game), 21 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: December 3 *Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius *Chinese Sign: Rooster *Height: 167 cm *Weight: 56 kg *Eye Color: Orange *Hair Color: White *Likes: Coffee, hanging with people. *Dislikes: Social class fighting. *Vehicle: Wild Wolf **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 3 ***Made By: Unknown ***Weight: 1770 kg./3902 lbs. ***Body: B ***Boost: A ***Grip: E Lara was a delinquent who also belonged to the same gang as Jeanne, she's 20 years old, she was also a close friend of Medea's brother. She resentful to any racer because of her social status (lower), but tries to say that social class doesn't matter in the Race. In Xtr. She got recognition since she entered into top 10, and gave her money to her friends instead, and joins a Karate academy. Meza, Alberto *Age: 28 years old. (Game), 29 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: August 9 *Zodiac Sign: Leo *Chinese Sign: Dog *Height: 178 cm *Weight: 59 kg *Eye Color: Gray *Hair Color: Gray *Likes: Science *Dislikes: Naivety *Vehicle: The Gazelle **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 1 ***Made By: Himself ***Weight: 1620 kg./3571 lbs. ***Body: A ***Boost: C ***Grip: B Meza is a renowed scientist and famed racer who's also in the same team as Jeanne, he's a father figure to her, however, dislikes Medea at first due to her naïve attitude in serious races, however, he's quite fond of her presence due to in fact, he started in a similar way. In Xtr. He's one of the main hackers alongside Walter. Marston, Jack *Age: 19 years old. (Game), 20 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: November 15 *Zodiac Sign: Scorpio *Chinese Sign: Pig *Height: 173 cm *Weight: 57 kg *Eye Color: Dark Blue *Hair Color: Dark Blonde *Likes: Effort *Dislikes: Being Famous. *Vehicle: Green Chamaleon **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 12 ***Made By: Unknown ***Weight: 1580 kg./3483 lbs. ***Body: E ***Boost: B ***Grip: C Jack is a friendly racer who's also the current Champion as of the 9th Edition of the Grandprix. He's one of Medea's best friends and rivals too. He's arrogant and crude when racing, because of this, he became less associated to Medea due to belonging a different team. In Xtr. He became at much of his Irony an Actor, being loved by fangirls and all the things. He doesn't like fame too much. Schneider, Fay *Age: 16 years old. (Game), 17 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: August 31 *Zodiac Sign: Virgo *Chinese Sign: Ox *Height: 163 cm *Weight: 51 kg *Eye Color: Green *Hair Color: Brown *Likes: Himself. *Dislikes: Poor People *Vehicle: Weiss Unicorn **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 18 ***Made By: Schneider Consortium ***Weight: 990 kg./2183 lbs. ***Body: A ***Boost: C ***Grip: E Fay is one of the new racers who's also the same age as Medea. He comes from a rich family and a higher social class, he dislikes lower social classes and is repelent of Lara's presence. He often talks with an archaic manner. However, the only racer that makes him fear for some reason is Black Vision. In Xtr. He respects anyone who's worth, even Lara and Medea. Sierra, Lloyd *Age: 37 years old. (Game), 38 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: April 22 *Zodiac Sign: Taurus *Chinese Sign: Dragon *Height: 179 cm *Weight: 68 kg *Eye Color: Yellow *Hair Color: Gray *Likes: Respect for the other. *Dislikes: Delinquents *Vehicle: Archer King **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 2 ***Made By: Storm-lay Labs. ***Weight: 2000 kg./4409 lbs. ***Body: B ***Boost: E ***Grip: D A veteran on his late 30's, he's on his peak years and has big knowledge about the racers since he was in his teens. He apparently was a witness of the accident that costed Medea's brother life. He's also the only one who really knows who Black Vision is. In Xtr. He's retired, but owns his Team instead. Alexander, Catherine "Cathy" *Age: 25 years old. (Game), 26 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: July 24 *Zodiac Sign: Leo *Chinese Sign: Snake *Height: 175 cm *Weight: 56 kg *Eye Color: Black *Hair Color: Black *Likes: Modeling *Dislikes: Dirt. *Vehicle: Yellow Wyvern **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 13 ***Made By: Metal-KA Enterprise ***Weight: 1550 kg./3417 lbs. ***Body: A ***Boost: D ***Grip: B Catherine is a woman who works for an Metal-Ka Enterprise as the secretary, she's a close friend of Demitria Stone, and is investigating also an incident who involved Jeanne's Family. In Xtr. She's extremely aware of Darkness' identity, but prefers to not discuss about it for respecting Black Vision, a man related to Darkness. Potter, Bob *Age: 31 years old. (Game), 32 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: April 15 *Zodiac Sign: Aries *Chinese Sign: Ox *Height: 181 cm *Weight: 68 kg *Eye Color: Green *Hair Color: Brown *Likes: Writing *Dislikes: Traps. *Vehicle: Red Fang **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 5 ***Made By: Destron QRS. ***Weight: 1360 kg./2998 lbs. ***Body: B ***Boost: C ***Grip: B A renowed F3 Champion who just attended the Neo Formula Circuit for Fun and basically became one of the fan favorites, he has an history with the Destron QRS association and apparently are affiliated with the Committee. In Xtr. He joined forces with Roy to kill Bazooka Jean after Sheryl's/Marie's shot injury. Kane, Jill *Age: 24 years old. (Game), 25 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: June 11 *Zodiac Sign: Gemini *Chinese Sign: Goat *Height: 166 cm *Weight: 51 kg *Eye Color: Yellow *Hair Color: Dark Red *Likes: Beauty *Dislikes: Ugly people *Vehicle: Poison Pink **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 8 ***Made By: ASX. ***Weight: 1000 kg./2205 lbs. ***Body: E ***Boost: A ***Grip: C A brooding, antisocial, and "jerkish" racer who cares only about herself and her beauty above anything else. In Xtr. She's confronted by Paris for not helping the others after the death race or not being careful after an interview. Wallace, Martin *Age: 36 years old. (Game), 37 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: February 28 *Zodiac Sign: Pisces *Chinese Sign: Monkey *Height: 184 cm *Weight: 70 kg *Eye Color: Dark Green *Hair Color: White *Likes: Wine *Dislikes: Horrible Mistakes. *Vehicle: T.O.Y. **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 10 ***Made By: OZone. ***Weight: 1840 kg./4057 lbs. ***Body: B ***Boost: E ***Grip: C Martin is another famed teacher of another school, he runs a novice academy about racers. In Xtr. He voluntarily visits Marie and the other affected Pit girls and gave them a memento, said memento is essential for founding the culprit. Emmerick, May *Age: 22 years old. (Game), 23 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: September 19 *Zodiac Sign: Virgo *Chinese Sign: Rabbit *Height: 162 cm *Weight: Nope *Eye Color: Black *Hair Color: Purple *Likes: Fan Dancing *Dislikes: Spiders *Vehicle: Spark Star **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 19 ***Made By: OZone. ***Weight: 980 kg./2161 lbs. ***Body: D ***Boost: B ***Grip: B A tomboyish girl in the races, but outside is pretty much feminine and loves fan dancing, she's a clumsy when not riding a vehicle. In Xtr. She struggles against an injury that she has on her left hand, and she's confirmed to be also a trained swordswoman. Mizuki, Keita *Age: 27 years old. (Game), 28 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: July 27 *Zodiac Sign: Leo *Chinese Sign: Tiger *Height: 168 cm *Weight: 54 kg *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Black *Likes: Strategies *Dislikes: Laziness. *Vehicle: Mega Dancer **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 20 ***Made By: Himself ***Weight: 1590 kg./3505 lbs. ***Body: E ***Boost: C ***Grip: A An expert competitor who often makes decisions who may be wise or stupid, otherwise, he studies every move. He respects others. In Xtr. He founds his own team with his friends. Edison, Jane Saunders, Frederick Yvin, Ren Monroe, Sheryl *Age: 23 years old. (Game), 24 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: June 16 *Zodiac Sign: Gemini *Chinese Sign: Horse *Height: 164 cm *Weight: 50 kg *Eye Color: Cyan *Hair Color: White *Likes: Tea. *Dislikes: Arrogance. *Vehicle: Dark Thunder **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 17 ***Made By: Monroe Electronics. ***Weight: 1710 kg./3770 lbs. ***Body: C ***Boost: A ***Grip: E A Sponsor who was saved by Medea after an almost killing attack, she knows about the secrets but refuses to reveal them because it could be against the racers unless if is important. She's a racer too. She was a double agent as of Jeanne's story, but Black Vision convinced her that the Path of Darkness would cause her falldown, in Xtr. she joins the newly made Richards Team, but (in the game), receives a shot in her arm when she was racing by a mysterious commoner, in the Anime she escapes and ran away. Monroe, Roy *Age: 21 years old. (Game), 22 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: June 17 *Zodiac Sign: Gemini *Chinese Sign: Monkey *Height: 174 cm *Weight: 60 kg *Eye Color: Green *Hair Color: Gray *Likes: Writing *Dislikes: Pride. *Vehicle: Light Thunder **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 11 ***Made By: Monroe Electronics. ***Weight: 1760 kg./3880 lbs. ***Body: B ***Boost: D ***Grip: A Sheryl's cousin. And one of the closest to Berserker's branch of the Committee as a Double agent like his cousin, however, he's also close friend of Paris and one of the witnesses of "his death", however, after his defeat, he's a member of the committee but still races. In Xtr. As Darkness appears, A mysterious commoner almost shot him, but shot Sheryl in her arm (in the game) Marie (only in the anime) when she was racing instead, starting his thirst for vengeance. Armstrong (Stone), Ralph (Raphael) Berserker/Reynard, Paris *Age: 18 years old. (Game), 19 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: December 9 *Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius *Chinese Sign: Pig *Height: 173 cm (5' 8"). *Weight: 53 kg (117 lbs) *Eye Color: Red / Brown *Hair Color: Black as Berserker / Brown as Paris *Likes: Destruction and obeying as Berserker. / Sweets and helping others as Paris *Dislikes: Defeat as both. *Vehicle: Death Axe **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 22 ***Made By: Unknown. (As of Xtr.) ***Weight: 1170 kg./2579 lbs. ***Body: B -> C ***Boost: A ***Grip: E -> D He's a clone of Medea's older brother, as he was genetically maniupulated, and is one of the experiments of the committee, in the race he's a ferocious racer who's known by crashing races, worse than Jeanne and Bazooka Jean themselves. In Xtr. The older brother of Medea and the one who was cloned and involved with the Berserker incident, after weeks of rehabilitation, he suddenly returns to the race with Berserker's car, because of the similar skills that the two shared. Zayne, Allura Sherman, William Winston, Ellis Bazooka Jean *Age: 17 years old. (Game), 18 years old. (Anime). *Birthday: Unknown, but April 10 (Presummed) *Zodiac Sign: Aries (Presummed) *Chinese Sign: Rat (Presummed) *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 55 kg *Eye Color: Red *Hair Color: Light Blonde *Likes: Darkness, Fancy clothing, Medea. *Dislikes: The Real Deal. *Vehicle: Bloody Slash **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 24 ***Made By: Sterling Conglomerate. ***Weight: 1080 kg./2381 lbs. ***Body: B ***Boost: A ***Grip: D Appearing in Xtr. Jean is a clone of Jeanne, created under the syndicate as means to cracking the competition, she's openly bi, and likes fancy clothing, to avoid similarities, her car was designed to be stronger in mass, her boss is Darkness. Darkness *Age: Unknown. 35 years old. Game, 36 years old. Anime *Birthday: July 7 *Zodiac Sign: Cancer *Chinese Sign: Goat/Sheep *Height: 183 cm (6' 0") *Weight: 79 kg (174 lbs) *Eye Color: Not seen *Hair Color: Not Seen *Likes: Destruction *Dislikes: Unfairness *Vehicle: The Unlimited **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 30 ***Made By: Unknown (As of Xtr.) ***Weight: 2500 kg./5512 lbs. ***Body: A ***Boost: B -> A (Final Boss) ***Grip: A The mastermind behind all the past event and the Syndicate's boss, Bazooka Jean's creator, etc. He highly resembles the first Black Vision, and even shares his voice in sort. He's Robert Richards, the missing older twin brother of Kent, who wanted to destroy the world using the sport to crash races because with that he will take revenge for those who underestimated him, especially Black Vision/Kent, the man who he wrongly accuses for "ruining his life", but Medea races him at cost of her own life with the newly enhanced True Dynamite Blaze. NPC Richards, Kenneth "Kent" *Age: 35 years old. Game, 36 years old. Anime *Birthday: July 7 *Zodiac Sign: Cancer *Chinese Sign: Goat/Sheep *Height: 182 cm *Weight: 78 kg *Eye Color: Green *Hair Color: Red *Likes: Reading, Studying and Analyzing. *Dislikes: Neo Formula Racing(?), Darkness (Xtr.) *Vehicle: Dynamite Blaze Kent Custom **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 21 / 27 ***Made By: Based on Dynamite Blaze. ***Weight: 1750 kg./3858 lbs. ***Body: C ***Boost: B ***Grip: A He's the 35-year-old high school teacher and mentor of Medea and Jeanne, a middle aged man who dislikes any Neo Formula related thing due to the death of his twin brother, he has a scar on the middle of his face. He's also a nice guy but a timid and silly dude. In Xtr. He has a Vehicle, albeit a custom based on Medea's, and leads the Committee as part of his change of view. And his full name is Kenneth. Stone, Demitria (Demi) *Age: 26 years old. Game, 27 years old. Anime *Birthday: March 12 *Zodiac Sign: Pisces *Chinese Sign: Rabbit *Height: 170 cm *Weight: 54 kg *Eye Color: Purple *Hair Color: Brown *Likes: Cars *Dislikes: Competition with restrictions. *Vehicle: Max Aires **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 29 ***Made By: Herself ***Weight: 990 kg./2183 lbs. ***Body: D ***Boost: E ***Grip: B A woman with vast experience in mechanic repair enough to become the Team Stone's next leader, she's loyal yet stoic, she's a little ambitious about winning races, but she's in fact just a woman on her late 20's. She's also caring about Medea. In Xtr. She was building her machine, albeit using it as a test driving, and is willfully weak due to not being complete. Schulz, Walter *Age: 22 years old. Game, 23 years old. Anime *Birthday: February 21 (22 in the Anime) *Zodiac Sign: Aquarius *Chinese Sign: Goat/Sheep *Height: 168 cm *Weight: 53 kg *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Black *Likes: Chocolate *Dislikes: Liquor *Vehicle: Blue Wave Mk. II **Stats: (Based on F-Zero's stats.) ***Number: 14 / 28 ***Made By: Based on Blue Wave ***Weight: 1880 kg./4145 lbs. ***Body: D ***Boost: A ***Grip: D Team Orpheus' Leader, is also a mechanic and expert hacker, yet mischievous, yet heroic. He has a lot of confidence in his teammates and even if he's defeated in the race, he respects everyone, he's the one who discovered the trap amongst the committee. In Xtr. He takes Jeanne's place for a while when the latter was captured. Richards, Robert *Age: 25 years old (flashbacks) 35 years old. Game, 36 years old. Anime *Birthday: July 7 *Zodiac Sign: Cancer *Chinese Sign: Goat/Sheep *Height: 183 cm *Weight: 80 kg *Eye Color: Green *Hair Color: Dark Red *Likes: Racing. *Dislikes: Losing. The older Twin brother of Kent who died after a Crash race when the twins turned 25, that's why Kent had a grudge against the Neo Formula Committee, however, there's a very dark secret behind his apparent death. As of Xtr. He's Darkness, the leader of the Committee, Bazooka Jean's creator, and Berserker's master. The final enemy. Anime Exclusives "Reynard", Luna She's a counterpart and a possible clone of Medea created by Darkness when she was captured. Van Buren, Bartholomew "Bart" He's the mysterious guy who sents Black Vision on his missions, he doesn't appear physically in the game. But he appears physically in "The New Challengers" as an old man, but despite his age, he is a capable fighter on his own, but also is a former F1 Racer. Marie, Enrica and Meryl. Three pit girls, Marie in the second half of the anime gets shot by a mysterious commoner and that started Roy's thirst of Vengeance and Sheryl's disappearance. Tyson Tyson is the sponsor of a Club and one of Kent's friends, when Black Vision II is saving Jeanne from Bazooka Jean, he distracts the female and some male villains as a crossdresser. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Playable characters